Entre les murs
by evanesco171
Summary: Depuis la mort de ses parents Clarke tente de garder la tête hors de l'eau et de faire bonne figure. Mais à travers divers projets et une rencontre, elle va voir sa vie changer à tout jamais.
1. Chapitre 1

« Bordel Clarke pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas encore debout ? Je te rappelle qu'on a rendez-vous dans deux heures avec les garçons pour terminer l'aménagement ! »

Quoi de mieux que la voix de ma meilleure amie pour me réveiller de bonne humeur vous me demanderez ? Octavia et moi nous vivions ensemble depuis quelques mois seulement, en colocation. Cela nous avait pris un an plus tôt, quelques mois après la mort de ma mère. Elle m'avait donné un espoir quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher et j'avais donc décidé de me lancer dans ce projet avec elle après avoir eu ma licence de sociologie. Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, après quelques mois de recherches intensives nous avions trouvés les locaux parfaits pour ouvrir notre galerie-café. Passionnée d'art pour ma part, Octavia avait souvent parlé d'ouvrir un café ou un bar et on s'était dit qu'on pourrait mélanger un peu tout ça. On avait envie de créer un endroit où les gens se sentiraient libre de s'exprimer, à travers des œuvres, des dessins, des chansons tout en trouvant l'inspiration entre nos murs.

Je poussais un grognement alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir en grand les volets de ma chambre, laissant ainsi un pan de lumière s'écraser juste dans mes yeux.

« C'est bon, je me lève tu as gagné… »

Je pensais que cette phrase allait suffire pour la voir sortir de ma chambre mais ce n'était que trop mal la connaître. Quelques secondes après, je me retrouvais écrasée sur le sol en parquet de la chambre, le matelas me recouvrant à moitié.

« T'es une grande malade O ! Tu aurais pu me faire hyper mal !

\- C'est vrai, mais au moins je sais que tu vas te lever maintenant. Allez debout la marmotte. »

Je m'étirais une dernière fois avant de me lever, les paupières encore lourdes par la courte nuit que j'avais passé. Même si j'essayais de faire croire que je n'étais pas surexcitée par l'acquisition de ce nouveau lieu de travail, c'était tout le contraire et la difficulté que j'avais eu à m'endormir la veille m'avait prouvé que mon excitation était à son comble. Je filais directement sous la douche pour me réveiller un peu mieux et après quelques instants je sortais de la salle de bain vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un pull rouge qui mettais un peu de peps à la vie selon moi. Le sourire qui ornait déjà mes lèvres s'élargit un peu plus quand je remarquais que ma meilleure amie m'avait déjà fait couler mon café, je la remerciais alors tout en récupérant la tasse qu'elle me tendait.

« J'ai la pression O ! Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Parce qu'honnêtement si ce concept n'existe pas c'est peut-être parce que ça ne vaut rien… Tu es sûre qu'on fait bien de se lancer dans l'aventure ? »

A son regard uniquement je compris qu'elle allait être en capacité de me rassurer. Il était rare que je doute de moi mais depuis la mort de ma mère c'était de plus en plus récurrent. Elle était adossée sur l'îlot central de la cuisine et me regardait avec son éternel sourire.

« Tu sais Clarke ? Si le projet n'était pas viable, il n'aurait absolument pas été envisageable pour notre banquier de nous prêter de l'argent. » Elle avait fini sa phrase en éclatant de rire. Un point pour elle, notre prêt n'avait pas été difficile à obtenir, loin de là. Certes j'avais eu un sacré apport mais en plus de ça il y avait pas mal de monde tenté par notre projet. On commençait d'ailleurs avec un vernissage de jeunes artistes le soir de la journée d'ouverture et la liste des jeunes talents qui se sentait d'exposer était vraiment importante.

Finalement, deux heures après mon réveil pour le moins brutal nous étions devant notre futur café, attendant Raven, Finn, Bellamy et Lincoln. Ce dernier était le petit ami d'Octavia depuis quelques semaines et c'est tout naturellement qu'il nous avait proposé son aide. Pour les autres, c'était nos amis depuis l'école maternelle alors ils n'avaient simplement pas eu le choix.

Installer ce café comme il faut avait été un long travail et ce n'est que vers 18h que l'on s'accorda une pause. Ce lieu était tout simplement parfait et j'avais hâte de le voir vivre, d'entendre la sonnette retentir quand les clients passeraient le seuil de la porte.

« Bon, on commande des pizzas, c'est moi qui invite ! Il faut bien vous remercier d'avoir contribuer à être dans les temps pour l'ouverture. »

C'est sans surprise que cette nouvelle fut plus que la bienvenue par nos amis qui avaient travaillés d'arrache-pied. Alors que l'on était en train de manger les pizzas, je me mis à parler avec Lincoln. Ce dernier semblait intéressé de près par le projet et pour cause, une de ses amies était une artiste également, il me demandait alors s'il serait éventuellement possible de lui avoir une petite place sur les murs du café. La liste d'attente était vraiment longue et de ce fait je ne savais pas vraiment si je pouvais me le permettre. Je lui proposais alors de lui demander de venir le lendemain, ainsi on pourrait savoir si oui ou non son talent avait sa place sur les murs de notre établissement. Il me laissa tout de même son nom, par précaution. Lexa Woods. Il fut ensuite accaparé par sa petite amie et je reportais quant à moi mon attention sur mes autres amis qui se trouvaient là également. Tous devaient revenir le lendemain, c'est ce qui était bien avec eux, on se sentait vraiment comme une famille. Peut-être parce que quelque part on avait tous des parents un peu spéciaux ou décédés. C'est ce qui nous avait vraiment soudé en grandissant.

A 22h on se sépara tous, épuisés par cette journée de déménagement. Je rentrais avec Octavia pour ma part et sur le chemin je lui fis par de ma discussion avec Lincoln et elle semblait complètement emballée par l'idée de rencontrer cette fille qui était l'amie de son petit ami. Il fallait avouer que Lincoln était quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux, et si j'étais absolument sûre de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour ma meilleure amie, je me posais quelques questions sur qui il pouvait bien être. Exténuées par cette journée, nous rejoignions directement nos chambres respectives pour nous laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée. La journée avait été longue et la soirée de demain le serait certainement plus encore. Nous avions pris la décision de n'ouvrir que pour le vernissage étant donné qu'il était samedi le lendemain. En ce qui concernait l'activité « café », nous ne commencerions que le lundi matin, une fois que les potentiels clients auraient découvert le lieu.

La journée du lendemain passa à une vitesse folle, Octavia et moi avions un tas de chose à faire pour finaliser l'ouverture, des coups de fils à passer, les œuvres à accrocher et mettre en valeur mais également du personnel à recruter. En temps qu'organisatrice de l'événement je devais être 100% disponible et O ne pourrait pas assurer le service toute seule. Nous étions en collaboration avec une association de jeunes artistes et ils nous subventionnaient pour les événements tel que celui-ci, ça nous permettrait de trouver quelqu'un pour nous épauler.

18h, il ne restait à présent que quelques minutes avant que les premiers artistes arrivent. La première exposition était un peu particulière dans le sens où il y avait un thème, on leur avait demandé de représenter le café de leur rêve et il y avait des résultats assez impressionnants. Au-delà des toiles, on y trouvait également des photographies, des collages, des poèmes, des descriptions… Toutes les formes d'art étaient représentées. En réalité bien plus qu'un café d'artiste c'était un véritable musée dans lequel on pouvait prendre quelques boissons et s'inspirer. Du moins à l'étage, le bas quant à lui restait un peu plus classique, il nous fallait bien attirer une clientèle plus ou moins fidèle pour fonctionner. Nous étions fin prêtes. Mon regard se posa alors sur ma meilleure amie et au sourire qu'elle me fit je compris qu'elle avait compris ce que je comptais lui dire. Il était temps de retourner la pancarte en position « Open ». Le café « Entre les murs » était officiellement ouvert pour la toute première fois. Nous étions dans un état d'excitation sans pareil, j'étais à la fois hyper stressée mais pleinement heureuse de tout le travail que nous avions accompli.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes d'attente pour voir les premières personnes arriver. Beaucoup étaient des artistes exposés mais ils étaient là avec leur famille et amis. Nos amis étaient à également, ils nous firent un simple signe de la main et allèrent en direction de la mezzanine, là où se déroulait le vernissage. Une vingtaine de personnes était finalement arrivée quand je pris la décision de rejoindre moi aussi l'étage et ce que je vis fut une réussite sans pareil. Au bar du haut qui n'était ouvert que pour les événements de ce type, le jeune homme que l'on avait embauché s'afférait à faire des cocktails de toute sorte. L'éclairage était parfaitement chaleureux et collait à la perfection avec les briques rouges et les poutres en bois apparentes de la pièce. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà vu cette pièce des dizaines de fois, mais l'animation qu'il y avait avec toutes ses personnes qui discutaient autour des œuvres au mur rendait le lieu encore plus charmant que je l'avais espéré. Je discutais avec diverses personnes, il y avait même la presse locale qui voulait une petite interview ! C'est finalement Octavia qui venait de monter à son tour qui prit le relai. Elle était bien plus bavarde que moi et n'aurait aucun mal à parler de notre projet.

Il y avait au final pas mal de monde, je me faufilais entre la foule afin d'aller discuter avec l'extra embauché pour l'occasion. Il me dit que tout se passait bien pour lui, tant mieux, j'espérais que ça soit le cas pour peut-être le réembaucher en cas de besoin. J'allais quitter le comptoir du bar quand mon regard se posa sur une brune aux yeux verts. Elle paraissait vraiment très mystérieuse et presque renfermée mais la voir comme ça, accoudée sur le comptoir me donna envie de l'aborder. Je n'avais que rarement vu une si belle femme et alors que j'allais finalement lui adresser la parole, Octavia arriva toute joviale.

« Clarkou, tu as vu ça ? On est plein à craquer, les gens adorent le concept ! J'ai enchainé quelques interviews, ça nous fera un maximum de pub. C'est génial, vraiment je t'adore, j'adore ce café, tout est parfait ! Hé Clarke ? Tu m'entends ? Ici ta meilleure amie tu sais ? Celle que tu es toujours censée écouter parler ! »

Ces derniers mots me ramenèrent complètement hors de mes pensées. J'étais totalement subjuguée par la personne que je regardais quelques secondes auparavant alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui ça pouvait bien être. Je secouai légèrement la tête et reporta mon regard sur Octavia.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées ! Oui ça marche super bien, tout le monde semble aux anges, on a géré ma belle ! »

C'est pendant que je prononçais ces derniers mots que Lincoln vint prendre doucement Octavia par les hanches et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe avant de me répondre.

« Tu as raison, vous avez géré, mais tant qu'on y est, je vous présente Lexa, c'est elle dont je t'ai parlé hier ! »

Prête à la saluer, je me tournais vers la personne indiquée avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme que je fixais il y avait quelques minutes seulement. Essayant de ne pas me laisser décontenancer par le sourire qu'elle m'adressait, je le lui rendis tout en tendant la main en sa direction.

« Enchantée Lexa, moi c'est Clarke »

Et alors qu'elle venait tout juste de serrer ma main, je savais que cette rencontre allait très certainement changer ma vie à tout jamais. Je ne savais encore pas comment mais elle allait bouleverser mon quotidien j'en étais certaine.


	2. Chapitre 2

Une fois les présentations passées, je m'excusais afin de pouvoir m'éloigner des deux tourtereaux qui se regardaient si amoureusement que ça m'en donnait la nausée. Tout ça, c'étaient des trucs qui m'échappaient complètement. Attention, j'avais déjà eu quelques relations, mais je ne savais même pas si l'on pouvait qualifier ça d'amour. Disons que c'étaient des distractions ? Ou même des faire-valoir… En réalité, je n'en savais trop rien. Ce que je savais, c'est que quand j'avais besoin d'avoir confiance en moi, je séduisais un gars, on couchait ensemble et en quelques semaines je me lassais. Mon ego était flatté, je voyais que je pouvais plaire mais je ne ressentais jamais ce truc dont on parle dans les films. Cette petite étincelle qui était censée nous faire comprendre que l'on était avec la bonne personne. Alors je regagnais mon éternel célibat. Au fond, c'était surement ça qui était fait pour moi, le célibat. Et je m'en satisfaisais parfaitement, ou du moins c'est ce que je disais autour de moi.

Je déambulais alors entre les artistes, parlant pas mal avec mes amis et plus particulièrement avec Finn. La soirée se déroulait sans le moindre problème, tout le monde était ravi c'était parfait. Mais après quelque temps passé parmi tous ces gens, je me sentais de plus en plus oppressée. J'avais besoin d'air. Je sentais mon cœur me serrer de plus en plus et un bourdonnement sourd venait remplacer les sons qui m'entouraient. Je descendais à tâtons, cherchant à rejoindre l'extérieur, loin du bruit, loin de tout. Me laissant glisser le long du mur en pierre qui ornait la façade du café, mes mains vinrent se poser presque immédiatement sur mes temps, les massant doucement pour me calmer. J'allais un peu mieux, je m'étais enfermée dans ma bulle et petit à petit je sentais les battements de mon cœur reprenaient un rythme normal.

Avant la mort de mes parents, je n'étais pas anxieuse pour un sou. Je vivais ma vie tranquillement, me demandant comment il était ne serait-ce que possible d'avoir des crises d'angoisse. Et puis maintenant tout était différent, j'avais totalement perdu mon équilibre et parfois, quand je m'y attendais le moins je perdais totalement le contrôle. Je détestais ça. J'essuyais rageusement une larme qui avait coulé le long de ma joue quand j'entendis quelqu'un me parler.

« Ton expo est une réussite, chapeau. »

C'était Lexa, elle avait sûrement assisté à toute la scène. Un malaise s'installa alors de mon côté mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger puisqu'elle s'assit à côté de moi tout en fumant sa cigarette sans ajouter un mot de plus. Elle regardait droit devant elle, me laissant ainsi tout le loisir de l'observer. Ce qui attira tout de suite mon attention c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude à couper le souffle et elle les mettait parfaitement en valeur avec sa façon de se maquiller. C'était léger et classe, tout ce qu'il fallait. Mon regard descendait ensuite sur ses joues qui se creusaient légèrement quand elle tirait sur le filtre de sa cigarette avant de se poser sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était belle. Sa bouche se retroussa légèrement sur le coin droit de son visage et je compris alors qu'elle savait que je l'observais. Rougissant légèrement, je reportais finalement mon regard sur la petite place qui nous faisait face.

On resta plusieurs minutes comme ça, à simplement partager un silence. Le café se vidait peu à peu et bientôt il faudrait que je rejoigne Octavia pour ranger tout ça. Sans un mot toujours, je pris appuie sur mes paumes pour me relever gracieusement et juste avant de passer la porte je lui glissai un « merci. ».

A l'étage, tout le calme que j'avais pu accumuler les minutes précédentes s'envola avec le cri surexcité de ma meilleure amie en me voyant. Elle me prit alors par la main avant de me montrer la caisse qui était remplie de billets.

« On y est ma belle ! On va réussir, il n'y a plus à douter ! »

Elle était totalement surexcitée et tant de joie faisait plaisir à voir. Je restais pour ma part un peu sur la réserve. C'était une réussite certes mais le chemin allait encore être franchement long jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse arrêter de stresser pour le café. On y avait tellement investi, autant psychologiquement que financièrement qu'un échec nous mettrait toutes les deux au tapis.

Nos amis étaient encore présents dans la salle, à siroter une bière tout en mangeant les cacahuètes qui avaient survécu au passage. Octavia me tendit une bière que je saisis avant de congédier notre serveur de la soirée. Il en avait suffisamment fait pour ce soir. Il venait à peine de sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'était Lexa, elle devait certainement attendre Lincoln. Octavia lui réserva plus ou moins le même accueil qu'à moi et elle se retrouva elle aussi avec une bière à la main.

Plutôt que de venir s'asseoir avec nous, elle marchait dans la mezzanine tout en semblant observer les œuvres qui se trouvaient sur les murs. Elle semblait vraiment sensible à tout ça, à l'art dans tous ses états. Je me levais alors du tabouret que j'occupais jusque-là et allai jusqu'à elle, laissant les autres s'enthousiasmer sur cette réussite.

La brune se trouvait à présent face au tableau auquel j'avais contribué. Octavia m'avait plus ou moins forcé à exposer, elle avait dit qu'étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la première expo, j'étais obligée d'être présente sur les murs. La vérité c'est que depuis le drame, je ne peignais plus de la même façon. La plupart du temps, mes tableaux étaient sombres et abstraits alors que pour l'exposition du café j'avais dû peindre de façon plus joyeuse. J'avais vraiment essayé d'enfouir en moi tous mes doutes en peignant ce tableau et d'après les retours que j'avais eus un peu plus tôt, j'avais plus ou moins réussi. Elle semblait vraiment subjuguée par mon œuvre et ça ne pouvait que me faire plaisir. Son nez était légèrement retroussé, signe qu'elle était en pleine concentration puis quand elle m'entendit arriver elle se tourna quelques secondes.

« C'est qui ce Griffin ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement à sa question. C'est vrai que j'avais signé « C. Griffin », il n'y avait donc aucune chance de me démasquer. Mon sourire malicieux toujours sur les lèvres, j'haussais légèrement les épaules sans lui répondre pour le moment.

« Pourquoi ? Ce qu'il fait te plait ? »

Parler de soi comme d'un inconnu était pour le moins étrange. Mais j'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle pensait sincèrement de la toile, sans qu'elle me dise que ça lui plaisait uniquement parce que c'était de moi. Elle opina du chef tout en continuant à observer mon travail, seules ses lèvres bougeaient pour me répondre.

« Ça me plaît plutôt oui. On voit toute la complexité de son univers… Les couleurs choisies sont toutes des couleurs chaudes, comme s'il cherchait à se forcer à communiquer un message joyeux ! Et pourtant les traits ne sont pas sûrs, on sent beaucoup de doute et d'incertitude alors je trouve ça intéressant... L'un et l'autre s'équilibre, on voit énormément de travail tout en comprenant que l'artiste n'était pas inspiré plus que ça. Et vu comme je le dis ça sonne négatif mais ce n'est pas le cas, je trouve vraiment ça surprenant. »

Alors qu'elle me parlait de ce tableau et de son auteur, autrement dit moi, je posais mon regard sur cette peinture qui recouvrait une partie du mur. Ses paroles étaient totalement justes, elle avait lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert à travers cette œuvre et ça me poussait à me fermer un peu plus. J'étais sur mes gardes, je ne voulais pas qu'on me connaisse sans que ça ne soit moi qui me livre. Et elle, c'était une parfaite inconnue il y avait quelques minutes à peine, je ne comptais pas lui parler autrement que professionnellement. Mais elle avait tapé dans le mille malgré tout.

« Oui ou peut-être qu'il a tout simplement peint comme ça lui venait. Je pense que parfois les gens interprètent un peu trop l'art alors qu'il ne s'agit la plupart du temps que de sentiments. »

C'était à son tour de se fermer maintenant. Je le voyais à sa posture, à sa façon de recroqueviller légèrement les épaules. J'avais été plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulue, quelle conne.

« Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je… »

Je n'eus pas même le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle avait déjà fait volte face et marchait en direction de Lincoln. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et lui embrassa la joue avant de quitter le café. En passant devant moi, elle m'avait lancé un regard tel que j'eus l'impression que mon cœur ratait un battement. J'avais été complètement stupide, elle m'avait aidé en me soutenant au cours de la soirée et voilà comment je la remerciais.

 **Bonjour à vous,**

 **J'ai posté rapidement le deuxième chapitre parce que je suis franchement inspirée mais pour la suite ça sera une à deux fois par semaine, probablement le mercredi et/ou dimanche ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous vous posez des questions ou quoi que ce soit !**

 **J'espère en tous cas que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire ! ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

Cela faisait un petit peu plus d'une semaine que le café avait ouvert et on pouvait dire que ça fonctionnait pour le moins bien. De temps en temps je faisais l'ouverture seule et Octavia faisait la fermeture ou bien c'était l'inverse mais nous étions plutôt dans une très bonne ambiance de travail. Quelques étudiants de l'école d'art qui était non loin du café en avaient déjà plus ou moins fait leur repère, que ça soit pour partager un café ou bien une bière. Globalement, nous commencions à acquérir une certaine notoriété.

J'avais fait l'ouverture ce matin-là, laissant ainsi Octavia faire la grasse matinée. Elle avait passé la nuit chez Lincoln et je me doutais bien que ça avait dû être pour le moins sportif. Ce n'est que vers 10h30 qu'elle arriva au café, rayonnant comme jamais.

Je la regardais, amusée par l'air suffisant qu'elle dégageait. Et avant même de me laisser prendre la parole, elle déposa une bise sur ma joue et se saisit d'un torchon pour commencer à essuyer et ranger la vaisselle du matin avec moi. On savait toutes les deux qu'on allait profiter de ce moment de calme pour faire un petit débrief de nos soirées respectives. La salle était presque vide, il n'y avait qu'un client qui buvait son café tout en lisant la presse locale. Ce n'était certainement pas un seul client qui allait nous arrêter alors je lui lançai un regard en biais avant de la questionner.

« Eh bien il y en a une qui a passé une plutôt bonne soirée hier soir non ? »

C'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait que je lui demande et elle commença alors à débiter en me racontant la soirée, comment il avait cuisiné pour elle après la fermeture du café, toutes les attentions charmantes avant de me dire enfin, en m'épargnant les détails dieu merci, qu'ils, je cite, « l'avaient fait ».

C'est donc avec une Octavia la tête dans les étoiles que la journée se poursuivit. C'était amusant de voir à quel point elle était ailleurs et les quelques habitués que nous avions déjà n'avaient pas manqué de le lui en faire la remarque sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas bien grave. Nous étions mardi et le mardi était loin d'être un jour noir de monde, c'était même plutôt calme. C'est pourquoi aux alentours de 18h, je lui proposai de fermer le café un peu plus tôt tandis que j'assurerai seule la fermeture. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de retrouver les bras de Lincoln. Elle me remercia sincèrement et quitta le café à toute vitesse, courant presque à la rencontre de son beau métissé.

J'étais à présent seule mais ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Je savais apprécier la simplicité d'un moment durant lequel je me retrouvais seule avec moi-même. Avant qu'un autre client ne passe la porte, j'allai tourner la pancarte pour annoncer que le café était désormais fermé pour la journée.

J'avais quasiment terminé le ménage quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte du café. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un livreur qui avait quelque chose pour moi. Après lui avoir confirmé que j'étais bien Clarke Griffin, il me confia un énorme colis qui, à première vue, semblait être un tableau. Je n'avais rien commandé de la sorte mais ma curiosité l'emporta et à peine l'accusé de réception signé, je m'empressai d'ouvrir l'emballage cartonné. J'ouvrai avec la plus grande précaution, ne désirant surtout pas abimer ce que l'on m'avait envoyé.

Et là ce fut un choc, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. A mi-chemin entre la photographie et la peinture, ce travail était tout à fait unique. C'était une femme presque parfaitement reproduite. Mais son visage ainsi qu'une partie de son buste et de ses jambes disparaissaient sous des traits épais de peinture. L'ensemble de l'œuvre était en noir et blanc et ce qui faisait tout son charme c'est toute l'émotion qu'était en capacité de véhiculer cette femme malgré l'absence de regard. Je n'avais pas besoin de son visage pour me l'imaginer et au fond chacun pouvait y voir un peu ce qu'il voulait. Elle pouvait être heureuse, pensive, désespérée… Pour ma part, je la voyais affaiblie. Comme si on l'avait saisi au pire moment de sa vie, quand elle était sur le fil du rasoir, entre l'envie de vivre et le besoin de tout arrêter. La tache noire que l'on pouvait observer près de sa main gauche me faisait penser à une cigarette et je me voyais parfaitement à la place de cette femme, à penser à ma vie, à faire le bilan de tout ce que j'avais vécu. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'étais en train de faire, une introspection sur moi-même. En cherchant ce à quoi cette femme pouvait bien penser je m'identifiais en elle. Au fond, je pense que cette œuvre était pareille à un miroir, on y voyait le reflet de notre âme.

J'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur l'expéditeur de ce colis surprise, je me mis alors à chercher s'il y avait quoi que ce soit, un numéro, un nom peut-être qui me permettrait de le retrouver. Rien… Il n'y avait absolument rien sur l'expéditeur et j'en étais totalement frustrée. Je me devais au moins d'exposer cette beauté, même si ce n'était pas dans le thème de l'exposition. Mieux encore, je voulais que tout le monde puisse le voir et le mettre sur la mezzanine n'aurait pas été suffisant.

J'entrepris finalement de retirer le tableau qui ornait le mur en face du bar et de l'habiller avec la femme aux mille visages. Ainsi j'aurais tout le loisir de l'admirer quand j'aurais un petit coup de moins bien au travail. L'ancien tableau, bien moins émouvant puisqu'il représentait une table de petit déjeuner, prit place dans la réserve.

N'ayant pas la moindre envie de rentrer chez moi, je m'installai derrière le bar et me fis couler un peu d'eau chaude pour siroter un thé dans le calme des lieux. Normalement Octavia et Lincoln étaient à la maison pour la nuit alors tout risquait d'y être infiniment plus bruyant.

Toujours à fixer le tableau que je venais de placer dans le café, la vibration de mon portable me fit revenir sur terre. Il s'agissait d'un message d'un numéro inconnu, tout ce que je déteste. Je déverrouillai mon portable avant de sélectionner le message que je venais de recevoir.

 _SMS : L'art est fait pour suggérer des émotions, pour en provoquer. A travers un tableau, un artiste se livre, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il est clair que ça nous rend vulnérables mais n'est-ce pas cette vulnérabilité qui fait la beauté d'un tableau ? Je te laisse y réfléchir, j'espère que le tableau te plaît._

Je sentais mon cœur battre plus fort que la normale, ce message me faisait perdre mes moyens. Je pris finalement le temps de lire ces mots une fois encore, plus calmement. Le message n'était pas signé mais je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Lexa avait fini par m'envoyer son travail et me chambouler une fois encore, tout n'était pas perdu finalement.

 **Bonsoir à vous !**

 **Je sais que cette suite s'est un peu faite attendre étant donné que j'ai publié le chapitre 2 lundi mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais je pense que modérer le rythme de la fiction est nécessaire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, des retours sont toujours plaisants**


	4. Chapitre 4

Je n'avais déjà aucune envie de rentrer à l'appartement avant la réception de ce message, mais désormais c'était clairement pire. J'étais restée pantoise face à l'écran de mon téléphone, figée par cette réponse qui traduisait parfaitement la réalité artistique. J'avais envie de voir cette fille, de discuter avec elle parce que sa vision était assez particulière, mais paraissait intéressante. Je finis par me lancer et finalement commencer à écrire un texto. Je l'effaçai de nombreuses fois, ne trouvant pas les mots adaptés à ce que je voulais lui dire. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, je voulais tout simplement lui envoyer un message pour venir boire un verre et discuter d'art, depuis quand je stressais pour inviter une connaissance à boire un verre ?

Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que mes doigts tapaient sur l'écran et quand finalement j'eus le courage de cliquer sur « envoyer », c'était comme s'il avait cessé de battre l'espace d'une seconde. Elle m'avait troublée bien plus que ce que je ne pouvais l'accepter et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'avais du mal à accepter mon envie de la faire venir.

 _SMS : Vision intéressante. Que penserais-tu de venir en parler autour d'un verre ? Le café est fermé, tu auras toute mon attention._

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'à peine après quelques secondes d'attente, j'eus une réponse positive. Je me sentais soulagée mais stressée à la fois, sentiments pour le moins paradoxaux. J'avais l'impression de ne pas comprendre mes propres réactions et c'était vraiment très déstabilisant. Elle allait arriver et moi j'étais là à tourner en rond dans le café en ressentant une pression monstre.

Je n'étais pas le genre de personne partisane du fait que l'alcool pouvait être une solution pour penser à autre chose et pourtant je venais machinalement d'avancer en direction du bar pour me servir un verre de martini blanc. Qu'allai-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? C'était l'une des premières fois que j'étais percée à jour de la sorte et c'était réellement perturbant.

Le liquide un peu âpre qui coulait le long de ma gorge me fit légèrement grimacer mais je me sentais me détendre presque instantanément. C'était certainement psychologique, mais ça me faisait du bien : j'avais envie de perdre le contrôle, de cesser de penser.

Perdue dans l'admiration du liquide de mon verre, je n'avais pas vu Lexa arriver et ce n'est que quand la sonnette retentit que je relevai la tête vers l'entrée du café. La brune me souffla un « salut » avant de venir s'asseoir face à moi. Toujours silencieusement, je lui servai un verre du même élixir que le mien avant de me lancer.

« Comment tu as su que c'était moi ce Griffin ? »

Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage tandis qu'elle essayait de le masquer en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

« Je l'ai compris à ta réponse était bien trop personnelle pour que ça ne soit qu'une sorte de prise de défense d'un artiste quelconque. D'autant plus que pour moi il n'y avait rien à défendre. C'est de l'art, c'est beau et ça traduit une pensée, un état d'esprit. Généralement c'est celui dans lequel est l'artiste et on ne peut pas se permettre de juger ça.

\- Ok. Admettons que tu l'aies deviné comme ça, comment est-ce que tu as eu mon numéro ? Parce que tu m'as envoyé un texto mine de rien. Ça tu n'as pas pu le sortir de ta tête comme par magie. »

Son regard amusé me fit comprendre que ma meilleure amie n'était pas innocente dans cette histoire. Elle avait forcément joué un jour… Clarke savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire part de cette altercation avec la brune.

 _Flashback- Le soir de l'ouverture_

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Clarkou, pourtant ça a été une réussite sans précédent. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête… ? C'est tes parents c'est ça ? Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient très fiers de toi… »

Mes parents… Ils m'étaient complètement sortis de la tête. C'était la première fois depuis leur accident que j'arrivais à passer plusieurs heures sans penser à eux. Pour quelles raisons ? Ma dispute avec Lexa. Elle semblait si gentille et joyeuse au premier abord, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je l'avais envoyé valser de la sorte. Elle m'avait tellement troublée. J'haussai légèrement les épaules, penser à mes parents était toujours douloureux et je sentais alors mon cœur se serrer.

« Ce n'est pas ça… Je sais parfaitement qu'ils seraient très heureux et fiers pour moi. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que depuis leur mort je suis absolument toujours sur la défensive. Et si… ? Et si je ne savais juste plus comment je suis censée me comporter en société. J'ai sans cesse l'impression qu'on m'agresse, qu'on cherche à me déstabiliser alors qu'après coup je me rends compte que non. Regarde ce soir, je me suis prise la tête avec l'amie de Lincoln, Lexa, tout ça parce qu'elle a analysé mon dessin. Je… J'ai l'impression de complètement perdre le contrôle et c'est elle qui en a pâti ce soir. Je ne vais jamais réussir à remonter la pente. »

Une unique larme coula le long de ma joue alors qu'Octavia venait me prendre dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante.

 _Fin du flashback_

« C'est Octavia n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui t'a donné mon numéro ?

\- Ouaip. Elle m'a dit que ce soir-là tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette mais qu'elle était persuadée que tu avais tout de même envie de voir mon travail. Je l'ai croisé chez Linc' courant de la semaine dernière. Visiblement elle avait raison, tu m'as l'air bien plus cool ce soir. Ça fait plaisir, bien que je n'ai toujours pas eu la chance de voir un vrai sourire sur ce beau visage aujourd'hui. »

Je ne lui répondis pas, retenant un sourire qui voulait pointer son nez. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense que simplement parce qu'elle voulait que je sourie, j'allais le faire.

Cette soirée était vraiment agréable, nous avions déjà passé plus d'une heure à parler de choses et d'autres. J'aurais adoré discuter comme ça avec elle toute la nuit, elle était simple, drôle et tellement cultivée ! Je remerciais secrètement Octavia pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait de cesse de fourrer le nez dans mes affaires, mais la plupart du temps elle visait parfaitement juste. J'avais l'impression qu'on était dans une bulle bien à nous, loin du reste et des problèmes. Pour une seconde fois, j'arrivais à penser à autre chose qu'à mes parents.

Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et la sonnerie du portable de la brune nous ramena à la réalité. J'y lue rapidement un « Sasha 3 » avant qu'elle ne décroche. Après une discussion ponctuée de « Oui, oui », « Je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure », « Je sais ! J'arrive. », elle reposa son regard sur moi et grimaça légèrement.

« Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille. Je devais manger avec quelqu'un et je suis déjà en retard de presque 30 minutes. C'était vraiment une soirée sympa, merci pour tout Clarke ! »

Elle déposa une bise rapide sur ma joue et quitta le café, ne me laissant qu'avec le fantôme de son odeur.

Me reconnectant à la réalité, je déverrouillai mon portable pour répondre aux messages que j'avais. Visiblement mon silence d'un peu plus d'une heure avait inquiété mes amis. J'ouvris la conversation que nous avions ensemble sur Messenger et mis simplement « Tout va bien 😉 ». Et je réalisais que ce que je disais était totalement vrai. J'allai bien. J'étais pleinement heureuse pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité et cela me faisait un bien fou. A cette pensée le sourire que Lexa m'avait demandé en début de soirée fit son apparition. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un second souffle et je comptais pleinement en profiter.

 **Tout d'abord je sais que je publie en retard… Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de ne vous promettre qu'une publication par semaine, quitte à vous faire une « surprise » de temps en temps ! Pour la première fois je vais répondre aux reviews mais pour ceux qui n'en laisse pas je tiens à vous remercier de me lire. J'ai atteind les 1 000 vues avec le dernier chapitre et je vous avoue que c'était assez inespéré. Alors merci à vous. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.**

 **Bisous les petits loups**

 **Nut5 : Salut à toi ! Tout d'abord merci ! Pour ce qui est de l'approfondissement sur la mort d'Abby et Jake, ça viendra évidemment mais plus tard, j'espère que les autres chapitres t'auront plu également.**

 **Guest 1 (dans l'ordre des reviews) : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'essaye de publier au plus vite entre mes cours et loisirs**

 **Guest 2 : J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de tes espérances sur la suite !**

 **Skippy1701 : Je suis d'accord avec toi, la plupart du temps le rôle d'artiste n'appartient qu'à Clarke, j'ai voulu changer ça un peu ! Sache que ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu suivais l'histoire !**

 **Guest 3 (et 4 j'imagine) : En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant que le début, merci pour tes commentaires !**

 **Bloop 14 : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir des gens qui apprécient ce que j'écris ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**


	5. Informations

Bonjour à tous,

Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié et je suis totalement désolée. En réalité, écrire à la première personne et du point de vue de Clarke uniquement ne me convient pas réellement. J'ai eu des partiels et toutes sortes de choses qui m'ont ralenti et là, bien que je travaille cet été je devrais avoir pas mal de temps libre. Alors je pense que je vais réécrire, recommencer cette fanfiction dans le même univers globalement mais avec un point de vue qui me laissera plus de liberté.

J'aimerais trouver quelqu'un qui serait d'accord pour relier mes chapitres pour les fautes et/ou les tournures de phrases, alors si ça vous dit n'hésitez pas !

Vraiment désolée pour cette attente mais ça n'arrivera plus ! 😉

La nouvelle fanfiction devrait commencer bientôt mais je vous tiendrais au courant, j'essaye d'avoir au moins 3 chapitres d'avance !


End file.
